Itachi's Surprise
by Astaerelle
Summary: Itachi has a surprise for his otouto, but Sasuke ends up not wanting to go along with it, can Itachi change his little brother's mind?


Well, while I was rambling on to a friend in class about how I married Itachi, and that no I didn't mind that he was also seeing his little brother and screwing him senseless every night when she asked me if I filmed them. And of course, I got a great idea! Arigatou to Kendra who thought of such an awesome idea during Japanese class. This is set before the massacre. :)

----------

--Flashback--

_Otouto__, want to try something new?" __Itachi__ asked as he pulled away from a passionate kiss with his little brother.__Aniki__Sasuke__ whispered and clung tighter to his brother as he sat on __Itachi's__ lap on his __nii__-san's bed.__"But, __its__ a surprise, okay? __Mother and Father are both away on a mission tonight, too, so you can be as loud as you want this time."__Itachi's__ expression remained blank, despite the amount of excitement he could feel tingling inside of him.__Sasuke__ smiled and rested his head against his brother's broad chest and let out a sigh of contentment. Everything was perfect, and no matter how wrong his relationship with his __nii__-san was, he couldn't have it any other way._

--End Flashback--

"No! No... Aniki! Please, no..." Sasuke cried as he saw what his brother was holding in his pale hands.Itachi smirked, the more Sasuke begged to him, the more turned on he got. Sasuke was going to enjoy this, he just didn't realise it yet. Besides, Itachi couldn't really understand why Sasuke was so against his idea, they had done much worse things.

Sasuke had just loved it when Itachi suggested they try a bit of bondage, and also the time where he had walked in on Sasuke having a bath and...Actually, Sasuke had invited him in on that occasion.There was also that time they had risked a quickie right outside the Hokage's office. So why was Sasuke so against being filmed, when they could have easily been seen by the Hokage himself, when Mother or Father could have just walked into the bathroom to see what all the noise was about? Or even worse, if they had found Itachi's bondage equipment hidden under Sasuke's bed.

"Aniki PLEASE no! Don't... please!" Sasuke began to sob as Itachi set the camera on the bedside table and set it on record before pushing his little brother onto the bed and sliding his hands under his otouto's thin shirt. Sasuke did not try to stop him. It wasn't that he didn't want Itachi, it was that he didn't want to be recorded. There was just some part of it he was entirely against. Sasuke reached over for the camera, but just before his finger hit the 'record' button, his wrist was caught by Itachi and pulled above his head.

Sasuke started to squirm and wriggle as he felt his brother's fingers pinch and rub his soft nipples, and he heard his aniki sigh and the sweet touch was gone as Itachi pulled away to reach under the bed.Sasuke must have realised what was going on because he gasped and took advantage of his brother being busy and tried to get away. There was no way he was going to participate in any of Itachi's sick bondage acts while being filmed without a fight, without the filming bit it would have been okay, Sasuke was just as perverted as his brother usually.

He began to slowly slide off the bed, hoping Itachi wouldn't notice.In the meantime, Itachi rummaged through his bondage collection hidden under the bed.

Handcuffs? No.

Whip? No, no. Not tonight.

Gag? No, Itachi wanted to hear his little brother scream. He only used the gag when his parents were home.

Chains? Itachi paused over this, but decided it was a bit harsh and grabbed the two coils of rope beside it instead.

"Hey Sasuke, would you mind und-" Itachi cut himself off as he heard the bed squeak and narrowed his dark eyes. So, his little brother was trying to get away was he? Itachi would definately need the ropes now. He pulled himself back up onto the bed and glared at Sasuke dangerously, the Sharingan blazing.

"Foolish otouto..." Sasuke was just about to make a run for it when Itachi wrapped his arms around his little brother's waist and pulled the 8 year old back onto the bed, looking over at the camera to make sure it was still recording.

"Sasuke, since you won't stay, I'm going to have to make you." Itachi picked up the rope he had dropped on the bed and held it up to Sasuke so he could see what he was talking about.Itachi held back a laugh as Sasuke's eyes widened, but gave him no time to think about it and pressed his lips to his otouto's, glad that his lover didn't try to pull away as he slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, loving the sweet taste of his little brother.

"Delicious as always, otouto."

Sasuke moaned softly into Itachi's mouth as once again his nipples were toyed with, and he was about to cry out in protest when Itachi pulled away from the kiss when he realised that his nii-san was doing this only to remove Sasuke's shirt. Then Sasuke remembered it was still recording and moved his hands to try and cover up his newly-revealed pale flesh, but Itachi was too quick and grabbed his hands, tying his wrists together above his head in one swift motion. Itachi was very skilled when it came to this sort of thing; he had had plenty of practice.

Itachi then moved lower and carefully, but securely, tied each of his brother's feet to the bed posts to make sure that Sasuke kept his legs nicely spread.

"Aniki..." Tears were beginning to form in the corners of Sasuke's eyes and Itachi moved quickly to kiss them away. He would have stopped, but knew that Sasuke would be thanking him for this later. Besides, he didn't think he could stop now.

As Sasuke sobbed, Itachi moved his hands to the waistband of Sasuke's pants. Normally he would have played around a little and teased his otouto, but he was too turned on by the exotic scene of his little brother tied up underneath him and a camera recording every action to wait much longer.

So, instead of taking his time, Itachi swiftly pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxers with one sharp tug, admiring his brother's body for only a second before he set out to investigate it for about the 1000th time. Sasuke cried out and arched his back into his nii-san's touch as Itachi's hand was placed confidently around his brother's half-erect length.

"Aniki, just do it... please..." It was too late now for Sasuke to fight back, not that he could, but he wanted Itachi more than he wanted the camera away at the moment. Itachi gazed at his brother for a second, a slight hint of conern showing for only a split second, before he granted his otouto's wish. He undid his owns pants and slid them down along with his boxers, his erection springing free of the constraining material. Sasuke stared, although he had seen it many times before, and arched his hips up to brush against Itachi gently, willing him to move on. He wanted this over and done with.

"Sasuke, it's rude to stare..." Smirking, Itachi leant down to playfully nip at his little brother's neck, at the same time lowering his hips slightly so their length made contact with each other. This earnt a surprised gasp from Sasuke and Itachi's breathing became heavy with arousal.

"Nii-san..."

"Yes, otouto?"

"Please..."

"Please what?"

Sasuke sighed and bucked his hips into Itachi's, trying to make a gesture, but he knew that his nii-san would keep pushing until he had Sasuke begging. He was evil like that, yet oh-so-beautifully evil and Sasuke truely loved it.

"Hmm?" Itachi nipped Sasuke's neck again and pulled his hips away teasingly.

"Please, aniki! I want you inside of me!" Sasuke blushed furiously and moaned softly as Itachi lowered his hips once again, rubbing up against his brother, tied firmly onto his own bed.

The older sat up for a moment to reach for the small bottle of lube beside the camera, and emptied a fair amount of it's contents into the palm of his hand, rubbing it over his fingers and then his cock, which was aching for attention by this time. He looked back over to Sasuke, loving the look on his otouto's face. It seemed that he had forgotten the camera was still recording, because he was staring as he always did, his own erection twitching with anticipation as he watched Itachi smooth the lube onto himself.

"Ready?" Itachi didn't wait for an answer and forced two fingers into Sasuke roughly, at the same time lowering his lips onto the younger's. Sasuke opened his mouth in a long, loud moan and Itachi took advantage, plunging his tongue into Sasuke's open mouth. Their tongues rubbed up against each other as Itachi pulled his fingers out, only to slam them back in again, holding back his own moan at the heavy pants coming from his little brother. His finger brushed lightly against Sasuke's prostate and Sasuke pulled away from the fierce kiss, throwing his head back to scream loudly at the intense pleasure. He loved it when Mother and Father weren't home, Sasuke loved being loud.

"Aniki! M-more... P-please!" Sasuke shifted so the fingers dug in deeper, and winced slightly as Itachi jammed in another, and when Sasuke thought there was no way way he could be spread open further, Itachi forced in a fourth, his whole hand nearly inside his otouto. Sasuke screamed and writhed beneath his brother, from both pleasure and pain. Itachi had never put so many fingers inside him before, but Sasuke was fairly quick to adjust to the new feeling and stopped moving around as Itachi placed his other hand against Sasuke's pelvis, holding him down.

"Relax otouto." Itachi began to stretch his little brother further, moving his fingers in scissoring motions, and Sasuke gasped loudly at the new sensations it was bringing.

"Mmm... More..." Sasuke turned his head to the side to stare at the camera; he had almost forgotten it was there. How he wished he could turn it off so he could enjoy this completely, but there was no way he could when he was tied up to his own bed like this. When Sasuke looked back to his nii-san, Itachi had positioned himself to enter, he had lifted Sasuke's hips off the bed slightly, and the head of his length was beginning to push against Sasuke's tight entrance.

As Itachi pushed himself into his brother, he bent down to nibble on Sasuke's ear gently, at the same time whispering dirty things, making sure he was loud enough that the camera would pick it up.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard; you won't be able to walk tomorrow Sasuke-chan. I'm going to pound your ass harder than ever before, and we can watch it over and over again as many times as we want. Do you see the purpose of this now, Sasuke? Come on, this will be fun. Are you ready, otouto? Are you ready to be _fucked_?"

"Yes! Yes, aniki! Ahh!" Sasuke moaned and shuddered as Itachi forced himself into him. He was a lot bigger than the fingers, and a lot bigger than most men, too. But Sasuke didn't know that, Itachi's cock was all he was used to, and he couldn't even think of taking any one else's. Itachi grunted as he felt Sasuke clench around him and pushed further, the whole time stroking Sasuke's chest to try and comfort the boy. It seemed like forever when he was finally buried to the hilt, Sasuke gasping for breath underneath him as he once again had to adjust to something filling him. Sasuke loved being filled, and Itachi loved pounding his little brother, no matter what time of the day it was.

"Oh god... Aniki..." Sasuke began to shake as pleasure robbed him of his other senses, the rope burnt at his ankles and wrists but he did not feel any such pain, only the burning pleasure that Itachi alone could bring. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard, aniki! Yes, like that." Screaming, Sasuke bucked his hips into Itachi as much as he could, trying to dig his nii-san further inside of him.

Itachi pulled away and slammed himself back in, arching his back at the pleasure it brought and allowing a soft moan to escape his lips. Itachi was usually dead silent during sex, so even the tiniest sounds made by him turned Sasuke on, and the younger clenched his ass around his brother again, smirking a little when Itachi let another moan escape. Itachi paid him back by ramming his length into the boy's ass, hitting Sasuke's prostate dead on and causing the younger to scream and shake, his head rolling to the side to stare at the camera again as he was pounded by his own brother.Much to Sasuke's disappointment, Itachi suddenly stopped, and Sasuke turned to look up at him questioningly.

"Why-" Sasuke was cut off as Itachi claimed his lips in a deep kiss, suckling at the younger's tongue and sliding the wet muscle against his teeth.

"Sasuke-chan..."

"Y-yes, aniki?"

"Say my name..."

Itachi started moving again, this time more forceful with his thrusts, his breath shortening into heavy pants as his body was pushed to the limit.

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi managed to hit his prostate again, and then again, and the next time Sasuke could hold it in no longer and he exploded with pleasure, white, sticky cum coating his stomach. Itachi moaned quite loudly now, as Sasuke's muscles spasmed around him, and he thrusted a few more times, his head beginning to spin, before he too could no longer take it any more, and released himself inside his otouto.

Sasuke went limp, and Itachi reached over him to undo the ropes carefully so he didn't hurt Sasuke's bruised joints."I'm sorry, otouto..." Itachi sighed and reached for the camera, turning it off. They would take a look at that later. Smirking, Itachi fell asleep in Sasuke's bed, his otouto safe, secure and already asleep in his arms. He shut his eyes slowly, drifting off into a merry slumber as he dreamt of the eventful night he had experienced, and could experience as many times as he wanted now.

--/-- The next morning --/--

Sasuke woke up to the sounds of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen, and the scent of scrambled eggs. He sighed and rolled over before attempting to untangle himself from the mess of sticky sheets that had stuck to him uncomfortably during the night. When he finally managed to free himself, he limped over to the bathroom, wincing with every step at the pain this movement brought. Itachi had been a bit too rough with him last night, but it had been worth it.

Wait, last night? The chain of memories from the night before suddenly revealed itself to him and Sasuke groaned. He had let his brother win, and the whole thing had been filmed on that stupid camera. Itachi was too smart to be leaving it around, since he already knew his otouto was against the idea, so there was really no way he could get his hands on it and delete it before it was too late.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with the consequences," Sasuke told himself as he ran the hot water for a nice shower, shivering in delight as the warm liquid soothed his bruises. He was distracted by a sharp knock on the door.

"Sasuke-chan!"

"Umm.. Uh, don't come in!"

"Breakfast is ready, Sasuke-chan, hurry before it gets cold!"

"O-okay, nii-san! I'll be there in a minute." Sasuke called as he turned off the water and dried himself off with a nice fresh towel before dressing in his usual outfit and striding down the hall to the big living/dining room where he could hear the clinking of plates as they were placed on the small table infront of the TV.

When Sasuke entered the room he was greeted by a shocking site. Itachi had already plugged in and set up the camera so they could watch the recording on their large wide-screen TV, the remote was held delicately in the older's pale hand, his thumb already hovering over the "play" button. On the table were two plates of scrambled eggs and a bit of bacon on the side, and on Itachi's face was a mischevious smirk as he hit the play button and let last night happen all over again.

Sasuke seated himself on the sofa beside his nii-san and stared, wide-eyed, at the screen. Although he wouldn't admit it infront of his aniki, the next time Itachi wanted to record something, Sasuke wouldn't try to stop him.


End file.
